The present invention relates to an apparatus for installation at shooting ranges that supports a granulate material at an angle that is steeper than the angle of repose of the granulate material.
Most bullets and other projectiles are fully or partly made of lead or other contaminating materials. This leads to an environmental problem at shooting ranges when the bullets are captured by sandbanks and other inclined surfaces positioned behind the targets. Large amounts of lead and lead compounds leach into the ground or get airborne in an uncontrolled manner. There is a need for an apparatus that effectively and safely captures lead and other bullets without polluting the environment.
The present invention provides a solution to the above-outlined problems. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is for installation at shooting ranges. The apparatus has a housing that has a resilient top layer and a bottom layer. The bottom layer has a movable cleaning arrangement that may move the granulate material in a channel. The bottom layer supports the granulate material at an angle that is steeper than the angle of repose of the granulate material.